


Still Here

by Bitch_McNuggetz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arkos Week 2018, Day 1: Pyrrha Lives, F/M, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_McNuggetz/pseuds/Bitch_McNuggetz
Summary: Pyrrha Lives





	Still Here

    Things were looking grim for Pyrrha. This was the hardest she had ever fought; she was holding nothing back. And it didn’t seem to matter. Cinder had already won, and Pyrrha couldn’t believe it. She was sure she was supposed to win! She was fighting for good! For what was right! She was fighting for love! But it seemed that wasn’t enough...  
    Cinder was in the middle of monologuing (a terrible idea, if one is a villain) when Pyrrha decided she would get in the last word. She looked up.  
“Do you believe in destiny?”  
    Cinder had her bow drawn and was ready to fire, “Yes.”  
    However, at the moment she said that, a blur of red arrived, and tackled Cinder to the ground. The jolt had launched the arrow, but it didn’t fly true.  
Pyrrha cried out. She felt a warm trickle start. And an incredible pain. She looked over to see Ruby and Cinder... fighting? Things had gone blurry. All Pyrrha could see were two blobs of red. _What are they-?_ A white flash! Then nothing.

    It was daylight. Pyrrha’s eyes fluttered open, and one of the first things she saw (besides that she was in a room she hadn’t seen before) were flowers, both old and new, sitting beside her. She turned her head to see Jaune sitting there, face in hands, muttering something under his breath, just barely audible.  
    “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should’ve been there. I should’ve stopped you. I should never have let you done it. I should’ve gone with you. I’m so sorry. Oh, you’ve probably heard me say it a hundred times now, but I’ll say it a thousand times more if you’ll just wake up. I love you. I love you. Please don’t leave me, Pyrrha. Please!” he was choking up. His voice catching as he sobbed as silently as he could manage.  
    “Jaune?” Pyrrha wasn’t quite sure she had heard him right, “what’s going on?”  
    Jaune perked up immediately, red eyed, “Pyrrha! You’re awake!” His face went from surprise to concern, “Hey! Hey, we need a nurse! Or doctor! Someone! She’s waking up!” He turned right back to her, “Pyrrha, oh my god... Pyrrha, thank goodness you’re awake. I was really worried that you... that it was... I’m so glad you’re awake! How do you feel?”  
    She felt a little woozy, if she was being honest. Also, hungry. But she didn’t say anything about that, “What were you saying Jaune? Earlier? I couldn’t quite hear you.”  
    “What do you mean?” Jaune didn’t quite want to admit that he was crying. (Which is pretty frickin’ weak.)  
    “You were saying something... into your hand... but it felt like... you were talking to me...” She wanted to hear him say it again.  
    A doctor arrived, cutting the moment short. She checked Pyrrha’s vitals and undid some tubes... you know, coma stuff. Anyway, when the doctor finished checking up on Pyrrha and doing her bit, she left to get the results to some other hospital staff. Jaune came in, carrying a tray.  
    “I wanted to bring you something I thought you’d like,” a bowl of oatmeal sat on the tray Jaune set down, “but this was what they told me to give you instead.”  
    Pyrrha giggled, and began to eat. It tasted... like bland oatmeal. (Don’t know what she was expecting.)  
She wanted to ask Jaune a hundred questions, but her stomach had other plans. Not eating for more than a week makes one really hungry, as I’m sure you can imagine. When her stomach felt human again, she began asking questions, starting calmly.  
“Jaune... how long have I been asleep?” Before Jaune could give her an answer, she had more questions, “What happened on the tower? What happened at Beacon? Why aren’t Nora and Ren here!? Are they okay!? Is Ruby okay!? I think she came to rescue me.”  
    “Pyrrha.” Jaune stopped her, “you’ve been out for about a week and a half now. Ruby’s fine, but she said that she doesn’t remember what happened with her and Cinder. Nora and Ren are fine. I called them earlier, and they’re on their way here. But Beacon...” he looked away for a second, trying to find the words, “it’s destroyed... and overrun with Grimm. It’s not a good situation...” he looked back up at her, “but it’ll be okay. The academy may be gone, but at least you’re still here with us. That’s all that matters,” He reached out and took gentle hold of Pyrrha’s hand.  
    She smiled at him, “One more question... what were you saying earlier? Just before I woke up?” She hadn’t dropped it. She hadn’t been able to.  
    Jaune smiled and scratched the back of his head. “I... I was panicking. I wasn’t sure that... that you would wake up. I was worried, just praying for you to come back. I wanted to tell you... I didn’t want to... I just needed you to know...”  
    Pyrrha squeezed Jaune’s hand, “I know. I love you too,” she gently pulled on Jaune’s hand, letting him know to come closer. He obeyed, and she put his face in her free hand. His deep blue eyes reflecting and betraying his every emotion in this instant: love, fear, relief, anticipation. She pulled him closer, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” and kissed him.  
    After they pulled away, Jaune had the dumbest, most lovestruck look on his face... absolutely priceless. The only words that could escape him were, “Wow...”

* * *

  
To conclude, a while after that nice moment, Nora and Ren showed up to pick them up from the hospital. Then, they all went out to get ice cream, Pyrrha and Jaune holding hands all the while! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
